


My Prayers In Writing For Your Small Blessings

by IdlePace



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdlePace/pseuds/IdlePace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to the planet, Xephos is given some friendly advice; pray to the Gods and hope they hear you. Xephos never knew exactly how close they were listening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Prayers In Writing For Your Small Blessings

~~Hello your holiness~~ Dear God,

I have never made a prayer before. I did not know of an ~~egg~~ existence of people like you. Maybe my planet had a god. I do not know, I never checked. My ~~apollogees~~ apologies God my language is foreign so a very nice villager is helping me write. I am trying to learn the language of this world but it is hard. I hope I can soon write this language without any need for help.

I was told by the people of this village and my friend Honeydew (have you met him God?) that I should pray to you for luck. They say the land is dangerous and I may need good luck to help me ~~srivfe~~ survive and learn.

I would like to ask for some luck God. I hope I am not causing you trouble. I hope you can read this letter. I am leaving it at a clearing the villagers said they have seen you in before. Is this how prayers are normally given to you? I am not familiar with this at all.

The villagers said I should ~~puledge~~ pledge a loyalty to you but I cannot do that just yet. I apologize if this offends you God. I was just raised with different understandings. Though the villagers said an offering was good too. I hope you like bread. I just learned how to make it today. If I pray to you again I will try and find a better offering as I learn more about this planet.

~~Good bye~~ Singed Xephos

~

Dear God,

I hope you are well. I may have received luck if you did send some because I have been able to build a sturdy home in the village! I am learning so much about this new planet, it is all so interesting! My familiarity with this language is getting better as well! I am able to write this without the need for someone to help me, though I am still having trouble with the customs. Did you know god that you have to ‘knock’ on doors? People really don’t like it when you walk into their home without knocking. I mean them no harm but they are always angry.

I am so used to ~~teknoloogy~~ technology that changing over to hands on labour is quite hard for me. The people of the village tend to crops every day, Honeydew can mine for a week straight and not even notice but it is hard for me. You should meet Honeydew one day God, he is a very nice person, I assure you that you would find his jokes quite funny. He is also teaching me every day! All about the mines of the world, the forests and the monsters that are around when it is dark.

I am going to leave you some cookies I have made. Honeydew and I found a jungle, full of the tallest trees I have ever seen and we found these brown beans growing on them. Honeydew told me to add them in with some flour and others things and it made these ~~delushious delishous~~ wonderful treats! I hope you like them God.

I am not praying for anything this week, other than I hope you are well and that you enjoy the cookies! (I hope it was you who ate the bread and not some forest animal)

Signed, Xephos

~

Dear God,

It has been quite a few weeks since I last wrote (Honeydew thinks it’s childish that I actually write letters) I hope you are well. (Can Gods get sick?) I also hope you enjoyed the cookies I left last time. I checked the day after and they were gone as well as the note so it must be you eating them! That or someone else is just taking them letting me think it is you. Though I will stay positive and believe it is you!

Over these past three weeks I have learned so much God! The planet you look over is amazing, truly it is! So many different biomes, creatures, materials and I swear the ground stretches on forever, never ending! I have even met more people other than Honeydew and the villagers. I have been introduced to a scientist named Lalna (have you met him God?) He wants to teach me about machines and I am more than eager to learn! It feels almost like home when I am surrounded by screens and keypads.

I have also met a lovely woman named Lomadia (Surely you have met her God, she is quite the people person) She spends most of her time looking after birds and helping those in need. I also met her friend, a man named Nilesy. Honeydew says it is strange that a bird lover and a cat lover can be such great friends. I am not quite sure what that means but I still need to study up on the history and customs of this world, I am sure I will find the answers when I study more.

I am writing today of all days because I am going on a trip early tomorrow and I pray for good fortune on my journey. I am going into an area I have never been before and all by myself. I will be honest with you God, I am very nervous about this so I hope you can help me in any way possible.

For an offering I am leaving my iron sword that Honeydew helped me craft. He has been teaching me how to melt and sculpt metals and this was my first successful attempt, hope you like it. I even engraved my name near the bottom of the hilt! I would have inscribe yours because I knew once I crafted it I should offer it to you but I do not know your real name and putting down God would seem silly.

From, Xephos

~

Dear God,

It has been another solid three weeks again, I really need to make these more frequent. I haven’t forgotten about you God I have just been very busy recently. I hope you’re using the sword and it works well for you. It must have seeing as my adventure the weeks back was abundantly successful. I can actively see the fortune you have been blessing me with.

On that trip I found herds of sheep, horses, cows, so many different animals that I was able to bring back to the village. The villagers were rejoicing for days about the find. I’m so happy that I can help the people who took me without question when I first crashed on this planet. I also managed to find a huge ravine, perfect for mining!

I’d like to thank you God. You seem to do so much without me noticing. Honeydew tells me that I can’t say the responsibility was all yours and that sometimes good luck just happens without the help of sentinel beings, but I know it has been you. Whenever you grant me good fortune, I can almost feel it in my bones, like you’re happy with me!

The other day a met a man who claimed himself to be a god, a god of the forests if you can believe that! I would never pray to him though, he seemed too rash. You God, you seem to be forward thinking and generous, I am beginning to feel more attached to you.

God, did you know that there are portals in your world that can lead to terrifying places? Honeydew tells me we should build one to explore and really document what is beyond them. Though my curiosity wants to agree with him, I feel like I should ask you if we should. I’m not sure how you could reply, but even by asking without receiving an answer I feel more at ease.

I managed to keep my share of the gold after a long mining adventure (Honeydew has this thing for gold, it’s very hard to get him to part with it even if it was me who mined it up!) And I managed to mold this golden helmet for you God. I don’t know your head size so it may be a few seizes too big. The villagers say my offerings should match my monetary value so I keep trying to find more precious or expensive gifts for you seeing as my life is getting better day by day.

Thank you for all your help God. I’ll try and write again soon!

From, Xephos

~

Dear God,

I don’t have much time to write so I’ll make this short. Honeydew sprung this idea of a trip on me. He wants to find an abandoned mineshaft or however he calls it, insisting that there will be mounds of treasure there.

I’m frantically writing this while the moon is still high in the sky. He basically woke up in the middle of the night and decided we’re going. I’m excited about this but nervous because I don’t know what to expect. I don’t know how long we’ll be gone for but please grant us safety during our journey.

God, thank you.

I hope to ~~see~~ write to you again soon.

Xephos.

~

~~Dear friend~~ Dear God,

I don’t know what to say.

Is this what it feels like to be blessed?

I’m ~~breathless~~ feeling faint.

After all this time, I never thought you would appear in front of me. God you have made me so happy!

I now know, am completely sure, that my prayers have been heard by you! Honeydew thought I was silly always writing to you but I kept faith that you were real and you are! You are!

You are truly amazing God!

Please, can I pray to meet you again? I would be honored if you were to talk with me. You left as quickly as you came without a single word.

I’m leaving you a cup of tea. You probably aren’t as star struck as I am, but I needed a cup and made enough for two. I hope you drink it before it gets cold.

Thank you, so much.

Xephos

~

Dear God,

I keep saying your name over and over.

Ridge.

I feel so lucky to know your name! And you accepted my offering right from my hand! Your hand touched mine!

~~Ridge~~ God you make me feel so lucky. I am so fortunate to have a God like you. You hear my prayers and answer them with such kindness to your voice.

That’s right! You spoke to me! I got to hear the voice of a God! Honeydew will never believe me when I tell him all about this!

I am so thrilled ~~Ridge~~ God. (Am I allowed to call you by your name in my prayers? I don’t want to be rude.) I’m praying that we can meet tomorrow, for lunch! I’ll bring us a meal and wait here, right where I always leave my letters.

I have so much to ask you ~~Ridge~~ God! So many questions about this world, about the universe, but mostly, I really want to know more about you. Being a God must be so amazing! Please, please, grant me this wish!

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

Lunch with you was quite possibly the most out of body experience I’ve ever had. I was sitting across a table from a God! A God was eating the sandwiches I had made for him, right in front of me! I thought I was dreaming the whole time!

I don’t think I asked as many questions as I wanted to. I never wanted to interrupt; I just wanted to hear you talk. You’re so knowledgeable. Well, you’d have to be, the villagers say you created the whole planet!

The lunch with you was magical. I hope we can have another sometime soon! Take care!

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

It was quite a surprise to see you on my doorstep. You were completely unannounced but not unwelcome. How did you know where I live? Wait, that sounds like a trivial question, you probably know everything about this world. Though it’s quite obvious you don’t know everything about me, with the amount of questions you asked when we sat down. Here I thought I was the inquisitive one!

I’m surprised some of the villagers or anyone else had never asked me some of those questions before. You wanted to know everything about my language, my home planet’s customs but most of all you wanted to know more about me.

It was extremely flattering for you to take an interest in me. It was almost as if the tables had turned. Before it was me wanting to ask you everything and being so curious about the world, now it seems you’re the one with the unquenchable thirst for knowledge.

Ridge, though I thoroughly enjoyed our day together, next time please give me some warning. I’ll make a proper meal ahead of time and clear my day. I missed out on a whole day of crop harvesting today, but I can’t complain. A day with a God doesn’t happen to everyone every day now does it?

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

Though I don’t want to complain about the frequency of your visits, you need to allow me to get work done. I feel like I need to drop everything in order to fully show my respect (you being a God and all) but every time I halt my days work for you I fall further behind. I need to have time to feed the animals, study machines, make repairs on my house and have time for my friends. Not that you aren’t my friend or anything! I consider you as a friend, if that’s okay… I just need time for other things.

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

Please, come back.

I’m sorry about the last letter. I never meant to upset you. I haven’t seen you for weeks and each day I feel terrible. I never meant to insult you or seem angry about your visits. I just wanted to have time for other things, not have all my time completely without you.

I miss our talks over lunch. I always learned so much from you, and about you. Please Ridge, I’m so sorry.

I pray that you will come visit me tomorrow, even if it will only be for a few biscuits.

I’m going to leave this bundle of flowers here for you. It’s been a while since I left an offering but I think I need to, to show my sincerity. I found these flowers in a meadow a few acres behind my house. I’m surprised I’ve never seen it before. I hope the colours in these flowers give you every apology that I can’t currently in person.

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Ridge,

It was good to see you again. I’m glad you came.

Come tomorrow if you want. I’ve made sure to have nothing on my agenda for the rest of this week just in case.

Sincerely, Xephos

~

Ridge,

I know it’s been a while since I’ve written, I forget how many months exactly. Your periodic visits have been extremely welcomed, thank you.

I know I just saw you yesterday but…

Do you know what day it is?

Today marks one whole year.

I’ve been on this planet for an entire year now.

No one has come for me. Do you think they’ve tried to find me?

Ridge, do you think they miss me?

I wish you were here right now. I feel so alone. Everyone seems to be off doing something and I’m left here, terrified by myself.

I keep praying, praying so hard for you to show up. Please. Please.

Please.

Ridge I need someone. Dear God, Ridge, please.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

You’ve been a great help. I’m not sure I can show enough appreciation for what you’ve been doing.

I felt like a total wreck with the last letter. How long ago was that now? I can’t remember, but you really still do listen to my prayers it seems. You really haven’t left me alone since then and your help with building and helping around the village is amazing! Summoning materials out of thin air, I still can’t believe it even with my own eyes!

The villagers have been praising you more than ever now. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but when we walk through the market square, they part for you and give praises as you pass them! I feel famous for just knowing you so well! The villagers are non-stop with their questions about you!

We really need to make a better way of communication rather than this system of letters for when you’re gone. It feels so old fashioned now but at the same time it humbles me. Whenever I leave a letter here for you it reminds me of how far I’ve come.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

I don’t mean to be rude, but you need to stop leaving your dirtied shoes inside. I appreciate you helping me I really do but after a day’s work please clean the mud off your shoes before coming in. It leaves quite the mess for me to clean up.

Are you busy tomorrow? Honeydew and everyone else are going to this island that we’ve found; it’s practically a tropical paradise! I think you should come check it out with us! It would also be a great time to finally introduce you to everyone (so they stop thinking I’m making everything up!)

Xephos

~

Ridge,

It was extremely childish of you to hide my coat. Do you know how cold it was out today? It took me more than half the day to find where you stowed it and I swear I could hear you laughing the entire time. Please if you have free time you should be helping people who need your assistance rather than bugging me. I do need to get work done.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

I swear, on everything that I can, that if you spend another whole day tossing about my materials and floating around making faces at me while I work I will throw you out of the house! You may have godly powers but I have enough strength to throw your meddling butt outside.

Ridge you’re a god, go answer people’s prayers, or heal the sick, or stop natural disasters. Just stop bugging me all the time! I need to work! Every heard of anything like that?

We really should sit down and talk about this so we can both clearly understand, because no matter how many times I ask you, you don’t seem to hear me.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

You are driving me up the wall! I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to bring cows into my kitchen! I said I wanted raw beef, not live beef!

Sometimes you just don’t think clearly enough. I know you mean well but think before you act, please, for the sake of my sanity, think!

Xephos

~

Ridge,

Please explain yourself. I demand an explanation, I think I deserve one.

Really, the redecoration was thoughtful but I don’t think you understand how structures work. You built columns for the roof, with the back columns missing. The wood you used was mismatched and the stairs just sort of end, you never finished them! I nearly broke my neck when I woke up and tried to walk down them!

Please, next time let me know in advance when you decide to remodel my home while I’m sleeping. I’m surprised I never even woke up while you were working!

And please, we need a better system than just these letters. You must have some other means of available communication to you as a godly figure.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

You’re an idiot.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

You have to get used to things not always going your way, you pout like a spoiled child.

I’m going away with the guys for a while and you’re welcomed to come but you must understand my attention can’t always be on you. You need to get used to that.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

If I go officially insane I’m blaming you. It doesn’t help that you’ve been quietly babbling to yourself lately. Speak to me with real words and maybe I can help you with your problems, instead of mumbling to yourself off in some corner.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

We need to talk.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

It’s alright, I’m not mad.

You need to come see me so we can clear things up. You can’t just shout a mass of words at me then rush off like you left the stove on.

Just, meet me here, at noon tomorrow, okay?

Xephos 

~

Ridge,

Ridge… I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. You’re an idiot.

I don’t know why you… why you think I’m… I can’t even write it down on paper let alone say it out aloud. All I can truly say is you’re an idiot. You’re such an idiot.

Just… I can’t believe this.

You idiot.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

It’s still hard for me to believe it.

I’m just a castaway. I wasn’t even born here. I don’t know how… I don’t know what I did. It’s just all so confusing for me.

Please, I just need more time to… process what you said.

It just doesn’t make sense to me.

You’re a God Ridge. A God! I’m not sure if you truly understand what that means!

You have your pick of anyone in this whole world, maybe even from other worlds for what I know!

Why me?

I’m nothing special. I’m just… me, and you’re… amazing…

I just need more time.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

You’re really trying hard aren’t you?

The flowers, the perfect weather, the bountiful crops on a daily basis, the perfectly crafted tools that just somehow end up at my doorstep…

I have to admit, I am faltered and almost overwhelmed. It’s all so much, just for me.

You’ve never stopped showing me kindness have you?

Ridge…

I think it’s time we talk face to face again.

Xephos

~

Ridge,

I enjoyed our time yesterday. It was really just simple and problem free.

Is it weird to say that I can feel fully relaxed around you? Maybe it’s because you’re like an invincible protector, I know even at night we’ll be okay. As long as you’re there.

We should plan something together again, sometime soon. I would really like that.

Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

You’re such a flirt. You can stop going on about my eyes anytime now. I think you’ve finally exhausted all the different hues of blue to call them. And who knew a God’s hands could be so clammy?

You don’t have to be so nervous Ridge. I should be the one who’s nervous, I have to somehow live up to the expectations of a God!

I still don’t know why you chose me. Out of everyone on this entire planet practically right at your fingertips, you looked at me and said that I was the most beautiful person you’ve ever laid eyes on. Do you know what that does to my self-esteem? I don’t want to be big headed but you’re going to make me be if you keep this up!

Xeph

~

Dear Ridge,

Don’t worry, you weren’t too forward at all. You’re always the one to jump the gun and I’m usually the one to lag behind not even hearing it.

What you said… I really feel it too. Sure my reciprocation was more of me choking on my food but, I’m really starting to feel it too.

Ridge… I think I’m in love with you.

~

Dear Ridge,

I feel like a love sick teenager leaving notes for you when you’re gone to find them when you get back. The house always feels so empty when you’re away, off to the other side of the world presumably to do your godly duties.

I hope you come home safe and sound and when you find this I hope you come and find me straight away. I really miss you. Things just don’t feel the same when you’re gone.

I like having you at arm’s reach.

Xephos

~

Dear Ridge,

I can’t even begin to explain the comfort you bring me. Everything just feels like it’s going to be okay when you’re around. I may panic about every little thing, but when I see you, when I finally get to hold you again after one of your trips away, every fear just disappears.

I want to be selfish and keep you all to myself every moment of the day, but it’s impossible when so many people other than me depend on you. It’s so hard to share you with the entire world and not get jealous.

Come home again soon.

Xephos xo

~

Ridge,

You’re ridiculous and over the top and always so dramatic. You’re so perfect.

And I’m so helplessly in love with you.

Xephos xoxoxo

~

Ridge,

Come home soon. We need to go out to the beach again. Last time when we went was beyond magical. You’re such a romantic sap. Let’s watch the sunset together again. I’ll be on the roof waiting for you.

All my love, Xephos x

~

Ridge,

I don’t know how many letters I’ve left for you over the years now, but I want to leave hundreds more. All of them need to be little presents for you for when you come home, and each one has to be pages upon pages long just telling you how much I love you. It’s so hard to express just how much. I pray that one day I’ll find the exact words on how to explain it all to you, but for now I’ll just settle with: I love you.

Love, Xephos x

~

Ridge,

Every day is a dream when I’m with you. I don’t know how you do it, but I just turn into mush when you’re with me.

When I look at you and know that you, this amazing person, loves me with all their heart, I just… it makes me so happy!

All these years; that’s what I keep telling myself. That all these years here and I truly have been blessed to have you with me.

And even now, I’m still writing you letters to greet you for when you come home.

Ridge, I pledge my life to you. That every day that goes by I will never stop loving you.

My love will be yours, forever and for always.

And even though you’ve never once replied to one of these letters, I know you read them all and keep them in your desk (I’ve seen them) so I know you’ll read my words.

Would it be ridiculous to pray for a reply? Yes it probably would be. I only call you a God now at our more intimate moments, not on paper anymore.

All my heart, Xephos x

~

My dearest Xephos,

You must know that I grant your every prayer even now. So how could I even think of ignoring your wish for a reply?

Yes I have kept every single one of your letters, even the very first one where you were just a distraught traveler who didn’t know his way back home.

I’m so glad that lost little spaceman decided to come to me and ask for my help. He was so vulnerable and helpless; I couldn’t possibly ignore his request. Each letter, each present you left me, they were the finest things I’ve ever received. No one, in the entirety of my life span, had ever asked me how I was, or told me about their lives in such detail as if they were talking to a friend. No one had ever wanted to know me, only the God they saw me to be.

You made me feel needed as more of a person with a conscious than a being with power. You made me feel happy, you made me feel sad, you made me feel jealous, you made me feel giddy. It was all such a wonderful experience of firsts.

You say that you’re the lucky one for having me, but you’re wrong. It is I who is the lucky one, to have you. For years I was worshiped as a God for my powers but no one truly worshiped _me_ till you came along.

I love you Xephos, more than I can create words to express just how much I do. I’ll gladly accept your love and heart for as long as you’ll give them to me and I’ll exchange it for mine. I give you my heart Xephos, everything and anything I’ll ever be and all my love for you, it is yours to keep, use it wisely and hold it kindly.

Keep the bed warm, I promise I’ll be home soon.

Your Ridge xxxx


End file.
